They Called Him Percy Jackson Remember Him
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: He saved them, they left him to rot He defended his friends, they turned their backs on him He loved her, she cheated on him He took his own life to escape the pain He forgot a hero's story must end in tragedy, but he was saved, he was given a new life, and he found love again. Sequel to "They Called Me Percy Jackson Remember Me"


**Welcome my friends to the sequel to my other One-Shot**

**They Called Me Percy Jackson, Remember Me**

**This is a couple years later**

**A lot has happened**

**Now my friends**

**Let us me tell you a story**

* * *

Unknown POV from a Third Person View

"Hello my friends, it has been a while, has it not," a man said. "Well do you remember the first story," he asked, "No, well then listen here so I can sum it up for you." "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Percy Jackson," he said.

"Percy Jackson was an ordinary boy, until he learned that he was a demigod," he said, "He was the half blood son of Poseidon, God of the Seas." "When he learned of his heritage, he set out to rescue his mother from Hades, God of the Underworld," he continued, "He fought many monsters and he even defeated the War god, Ares."

"Percy Jackson stopped a war from breaking out on Olympus and returned to his new home, Camp Half Blood," he said, "Then the next year followed and Percy went on another quest to save his Satyr friend, Grover Underwood, but also to save Camp Half Blood as it's magical borders faded to nothing."

"He fought more monsters, but learned the horrible truth," he said, "Luke Castellan, his friend had made the magical borders fade and was now aiding in the resurrection of Kronos, Titan of Time." "He travelled across the sea and into the Bermuda Triangle or as it is known to the demigods, The Sea of Monsters," he continued.

"He retrieved the Golden Fleece and rescued his friend Grover, but also discovered his Cyclops half-brother, Tyson," he said, "They returned home and saved the camp, but also saved the life of the person in the tree that created the magical border that protected the camp, Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus."

"Soon he was sent with his friends Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace to find some demigods," he continued, "It was a success at a cost, Annabeth Chase was captured." "The twins, Nico and Bianca di Angelo were found and brought to camp, but Bianca joined the hunt," he said.

"They were sent on a quest, but Percy was not chosen so instead followed them," he said, "They travelled across the states and were being chased by skeletal warriors, but none the less they succeeded in freeing Annabeth Chase and the goddess, Artemis goddess of the hunt."

"Though Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade sacrificed their lives to save their friends," he said, "Percy Jackson then discovered that his new animal friend was in fact a creature with the power to destroy Olympus if used in the hands of evil."

"They rescued the Ophiotaurus, but lost Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades," he said. "They saved Olympus yet again, but yet again he was sent on a quest," he continued, "This time to stop the monster army from destroying the camp by using the Labyrinth."

"He and his friends made it through the Labyrinth and found Nico who stood with them," he said, "They found Daedalus and stopped the monsters from destroying the camp." "Daedalus gave his life to destroy the Labyrinth and Percy Jackson gained his pet, Mrs. O'Leary," he said.

"Only a year later, Percy Jackson... Oh you know what, this is taking to long," he said, "Let me sum it up."

"Percy Jackson became friends with Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she led him through the labyrinth, Kronos was revived and he lead all out warfare against Olympus," he said, "Percy and his friends stopped them, but not without cost." "After the war Percy Jackson fell in love with Annabeth Chase and-."

"They lived happily ever after," a little girl asked. "No, he was later taken by Hera, Queen of Olympus and Goddess of Marriage," he said, "She sent them to unite the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter with Camp Half Blood so they could fight the rising Giants and Gaea, Primordial of the Earth."

"They fought and won, but a Hero's tale must end in tragedy," he said, "Percy Jackson was cheated on, left to rot, and betrayed by those he called friends and his family." "His mother, Sally Jackson and her new husband, Paul Blofis were murdered along with their daughter, Ariel Jackson," he said.

"His new half-sister, Rebecca Derkins framed him for things he never did, she blamed him for actions she had commited," he stated, "But also she murdered his family." "He lost his girlfriend to his cousin and so he lost his life to himself," he stated.

"Unable to contain the pain anymore he left the world of the living," he said, "But he was found by the Primordial of the Void." "The Primordial was intrigued by the demigod and offered him rebirth in exchange that he live a better life," he said, "and Percy Jackson accepted."

"Those who betrayed him were horrified with their actions," he stated, "Rebecca was sentenced to Tartarus and Percy's enemies had their own fun with the demigoddess." "Annabeth left the world of the living in hopes she could be with the man she left," he said, "But she found him gone."

"Nico locked himself away, horrified about what he had done to the one who saw him as a brother," he said, "The half bloods mourned the loss of their hero and Poseidon gave up his title as God of the Seas." "Triton took his place and honored the one who saved Olympus twice," he explained.

"The Gods created a monument to their saviour and it shines even now on Olympus," he stated. "But what happened to Percy Jackson," the little girl asked again. "He was reborn and allowed to live among the stars with the people Chaos protected in the city he created," he said.

"He met another woman, he fell in love, and he had a daughter named Ariel," the man said and picked up the girl that giggled before her eyes widened. "Your Percy Jackson," she asked and he nodded.

"They once called me Percy Jackson, the greatest hero to ever live. Remember Me," he said, "But now, They once called him Percy Jackson, the Fallen Hero. Remember Him."

"Thomas Blofis, are you talking about your past again," my wife said. "No Zoe," I yelled and my daughter, Ariel Blofis giggled. "Hey, don't you make fun of me," I said, faking anger and she just giggled uncontrollably. "That's it," I said and grabbed her, then started tickling her.

"Thomas, stop tickling her and get your dinner," Zoe said as she came into the room. "Alright honey," I said and set down our child who was still giggling. "Hey," Luke yelled as he and my reborn friends entered the house. "Hey guys," I said and they all hugged me.

"So how's life been," Beckendorf asked. "Nothing bad, no cheating girlfriend, no deaths, no traitors," I said and they laughed. "So what happens now," Calypso asked. "What do you mean," we asked her. "Come on Tom, we're not mortals, we don't have normal lives," she said and we all nodded.

"I guess we'll be called into service for the Chaotic Legion some time soon, but I have my doubts they haven't had a war since the battle against Order," I said and we all nodded. "So what do you think," I asked. "Well we'll probably fight another war and win," she said and we shared a laugh.

"It's a great life we live, isn't it," I asked and we all looked out a window. "The best," Zoe said and I felt Ariel hug my leg. I finally had a family again. "They called him Percy Jackson, the Fallen Hero. Remember Him," I said.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to right**

**Did Rebecca deserve what she got  
(I Think So)**

**Well I'll see you guys in my other stories and maybe some more One-Shots**

* * *

**Oh yeah and a shout out to Xtine and his friend**

**This is in memory that his friend live a good life in the next life**

* * *

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


End file.
